Alternative Timeline Series: Story 2 Passages in Truth
by resauthor
Summary: A continuation of Passages in Love. Rita tries to ignore the blossoming romance between herself and her partner, but Chris has come to a decision and will not be deterred.


**Author's Notes****: Alternative Timelines Series, Story #2, continues where Story #1 left off. Important reminder – canon has been tossed out the second story window of Chris' loft. This series was my first attempt at writing fanfic and I seem to have been obsessed with exclamation points back then. I chalk it up to enthusiasm. Edited out most of them. If anyone finds this enjoyable (or even objectionable) feel free to let me know.**

**ALTERNATIVE TIMELINES**

_**Story #2: PASSAGES IN TRUTH**_

By: resauthor

TUESDAY MORNING, 6:00 a.m.

**Rita awoke to the sound of her alarm blaring.** Automatically hitting the snooze button, she lay back to enjoy a few moments in that quiet place between asleep and fully awake. Her peace of mind only lasted a few seconds before memories of the previous night came rushing in.

"Oh, god." She rolled over to hide her face in the pillow. She had made a complete fool of herself last night. During the five years that she'd been partnered with Chris there had been a few uncomfortable situations, but nothing to compare with last night. She had always been proud of the fact that the two of them had been able to maintain their friendship despite the sexual attraction that had forever lain dormant between them. It had been acknowledged, and joked about; it had even been tested during undercover assignments, but it had never gotten the best of them. He was her best friend - and so much more - if she were truly being honest with herself. Unfortunately, this recent fiasco had the potential to change everything. How could she ever walk into her kitchen again without picturing the two of them at the counter? Her body reacted to the memory of his touch, and she pressed the pillow tighter against her flushed cheeks. Damn that Lorenzo. It was time to think about damage control.

Rita's alarm went off a second time and she forced herself to get up and head for the shower. Maybe running the water a little cooler than usual would help her focus on the workday before her. Unbidden, Chris' final comments last night came to mind. When had everything gotten so mixed up? The past four days had been spent worrying about whether or not Chris would be leaving Palm Beach. Now, she was worried about what to do with him because he was staying.

Turning off the water was easier than turning off her thoughts. She realized that Chris had been right about one thing. They had to talk about this so they could get past it and move on. Maybe, if she arrived at work a little early she'd have time to confront him. Everything needed to go back to normal.

Stepping out of the shower Rita stared at herself in the mirror as she reached for her towel. She couldn't help but wonder at her unexpected reaction to Chris' lovemaking. The memories brought a blush to her cheeks. Where had all those uncontrollable responses come from? And how would she ever get them back under control? It was as if a floodgate had been opened and she had been swept away in it. "I'm doing it again," she sighed, upset with herself for daydreaming. Obviously, the shower had not been cold enough.

She toweled off briskly before selecting a simple blue blazer and black pants. The remainder of her morning ritual helped her relax and prepare to face the day ahead. She kept her eyes averted, unwilling to look in the direction of the kitchen as she grabbed her keys and purse before heading out the door.

* * *

**Chris just couldn't stop smiling** as he walked in through the swinging doors. He couldn't help it. Nothing was going to bring him back down to earth today. Not even his partner's stoic expression as she kept her face buried in the stack of files on her desk. If possible, his smile widened further as he noticed her attire. When would she realize that she'd look sexy even dressed in a burlap sack? He was in love with the person inside. The beautiful, intelligent, compassionate person he saw every time he looked in her eyes. If she chose to ignore what happened last night, no problem, he was learning patience.

Chris earned a few smiles from his fellow officers as they noticed his sunny disposition and mischievous grin. Standing in front of his desk, he leaned across and inquired in a playful, conspiratorial voice, "Beautiful morning out there, Rita. What do you say we play hooky for a few hours?" Rita didn't acknowledge him, but he wasn't going to let that bother him. He walked over to stand behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder and leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "Come on, Rita, let's go tell Lipschitz we've got a hot lead and I'll take you for a walk down on the beach. Chili dogs are on me." He tried to keep a straight face as he watched a myriad of emotions pass over hers. There was even a spark of playfulness that was immediately replaced by her most serious, professional expression. He hated when that happened.

**Rita pushed her hair** back behind her ears and tilted her head to the side in an effort to put some distance between them. His whispering in her ear was driving her crazy. "Cut it out Chris," she admonished as she turned to face him. Not a good idea. His mouth was now just a few inches from her own. She unconsciously dropped her eyes to stare at his lips and the tip of her tongue darted out to nervously lick her own. She looked up to find him staring directly at her. Neither of them spoke.

"Lance, Lorenzo, in my office, NOW!"

"Looks like you'll have to take a rain check on those chili dogs," Chris teased as he straightened up and waited for her to stand. Chris let her walk ahead of him as they entered the Captain's office. Rita remained silent as they seated themselves in their usual chairs.

**"Okay you two,** I'm going to assume that everything is settled now on the Jillian issue and we can get back to normal around here." True to form, Harry went straight to the heart of the matter, and he wasn't thrilled by the reactions he received. Lorenzo was grinning like an idiot and Lance was looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"What?" he questioned, gesturing with his open palms as he looked directly at Chris. Somehow, he knew this was probably all his fault.

Chris looked at him with what Harry was willing to bet was feigned innocence.

"Everything's fine, Cap. Rita and I had a nice talk after dinner last night, just like you ordered. I explained to her that I wasn't leaving and I think she's okay with that. Right partner?" Chris turned to Rita, making no attempt to wipe the grin from his face.

Harry sent a questioning look towards Rita but she seemed to be fascinated by her shoes. "Rita? Everything okay?" he inquired. It wasn't often that the professional Sgt. Lance appeared flustered.

**Rita finally looked up** to meet Harry's gaze. "It's just like Chris said, Cap. Everything's fine." She tried to sound convincing but her heart just wasn't in it. There hadn't been time for a private conversation with Chris yet and his cheerful, almost giddy mood was throwing her off. Wasn't he as concerned as she was about their friendship? Didn't he realize how close they had come to crossing over the line last night? Irreparable damage would be done to their personal and working relationships if they weren't careful. Suddenly, she remembered whose office she was in and she looked up to see the Captain searching her expression. Straightening up in her chair and squaring her shoulders, she smiled, trying to put him at ease.

**What in the hell was going on here?** Harry thought to himself.

"Okay, Rita, Michael's waiting downstairs for you. He needs you to go to Donovan's office with him. It looks like the Randall case is ready to be filed." He watched her rise and noticed that she avoided looking at Chris. "Check back with me when you're finished," he called out, as she left.

"Not so fast, lover boy," he whispered sharply to Chris as Chris stood up to follow Rita out. He waited until the door had closed behind Rita before continuing.

"Okay, let's have it. What'd you do?" he demanded, staring at Chris over the top of his glasses.

"Nothing, Cap, honest. What makes you think something is wrong?" Chris tried to keep the innocent look on his face but it was getting harder and harder to maintain.

"What? Am I stupid Lorenzo? Something's wrong with Rita, and I'm betting that you're the cause of it. I thought I told you to straighten things out with her last night." Harry got up and walked around to the front of his desk. He perched himself on the edge and folded his arms as he watched Chris closely. There was nothing like a little intimidation to cut through all the bull and get to the truth. Harry considered himself a master of intimidation.

"I'm waiting, Sergeant," he probed relentlessly.

Fate was still smiling on Chris as the Captain's phone started to ring.

Harry grabbed it and bellowed into the mouthpiece, "Didn't I tell you no interruptions!" His tone softened quickly as he added, "Oh, Frannie, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I thought it was someone else." Harry's entire person underwent an amazing change. He straightened up off the desk and headed back to his chair. The intimidating boss was replaced by the devoted husband.

**Chris could only smile** at the sappy look that appeared on the Captain's face. It suddenly occurred to him that he could now understand the captain and Fran a little bit better. Love changed a person. He grinned and the grin earned him another stern look from the Captain who was trying to keep his eyes on Chris while maintaining his end of the conversation with his wife.

"Frannie, really, I've got to get back to work... I am listening honey... I'm sorry, go ahead and tell me all about it," Harry had to finally give up and let her talk. He waved Chris out of the office so he could give his wife his full attention. "Sweetheart, I'm sure the sales lady didn't mean to call you pudgy..."

Chris didn't need to be told twice. He recognized a temporary reprieve when he saw one, and he was out the door within seconds. Closing the door behind him he exhaled slowly. Was it his imagination or was his life becoming a series of close calls lately?

* * *

**Rita rubbed the back of her neck**, trying to ease the tension that had been creeping up on her all morning. The meeting with George was going on its third hour and she was praying they'd be done in time for lunch. She needed a break and her stomach was growling. Last night's pizza was only a distant memory and she shouldn't have skipped breakfast.

"Okay folks, do either of you have anything else to add?" George asked as he closed the file on his desk.

"That's it for me, Donovan," Michael responded quickly, jumping up from his seat. "If you two don't mind, I've got to see a woman in records about a lunch date." He sent Rita an inquiring look as he pulled on his sport coat. "Rita, are we done here?"

Rita looked up to find Michael and George both staring at her. "Sorry," she smiled apologetically. "Yeah, I think we've covered everything. Go ahead, Michael, I'm going to stick around for a few minutes to chat with George." She remained silent until Michael shut the door behind him.

**George walked around** from behind his desk to sit in the chair next to Rita. His relationship with Rita and Chris, which could still occasionally be adversarial, had long ago matured into a strong friendship. They had been through a lot together over the last five years and he could tell there was something weighing heavily on her mind. He waited patiently for her to speak.

"George?" She began hesitantly. Unable to find the words she was searching for, Rita got up from her seat to pace around the room. She had a death grip on her pen as she tapped it rhythmically against her other palm.

George watched her try to gather her thoughts as she walked in circles around his office. He was getting dizzy so he stood up and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "Rita, stop pacing, you're making my head spin. Do you want to tell me what's going on? I don't think I've ever seen you this agitated before."

The kindness in his voice touched something deep inside of her. "It's about Chris, George. I'm worried about him."

He should have known. He'd heard about Chris' little jaunt to Boston from Harry. There wasn't a lot that he and Harry could agree on at work, but when it came to Chris and Rita, they were on common ground. If this was all she was worried about, he knew he could put her mind at ease.

"Rita, don't worry about Chris. He hasn't been serious about a woman in his entire life. I'm sure he'll get over Jillian just like he got over the countless other women he's been 'in love' with." George had turned to go back to his desk so he missed the defeated look in Rita's eyes. Settling himself into his chair he continued with one of his favorite subjects. "He falls in love once a month, you know that. I know he thought it was something more with the doctor, but you'll see, he won't leave what he's got here for her. In fact," he leaned over his desk to stress the point, "I'll bet you anything that we'll be hearing about a new conquest any day now." That should put an end to any fears she has about Chris leaving, he assured himself proudly.

**Rita walked over to the window** behind George's desk and stared out. There was truth in what George had just said. Chris had been through dozens of relationships in the years they had worked together. Falling in love was so easy for him. Staying in love was the problem. So, what was last night about then? Was she just a new challenge for him? Why was he suddenly willing to risk their friendship?

"You don't really think he'll consider moving, do you?" George asked as he noticed her lack of response to his observations.

Rita turned to face George and smiled. "No, George. He was at my place for dinner last night and he said their relationship is definitely over."

"Well that's that, then. What are you still worried about?"

"I don't know, George. To be honest, even though he's only been home for a day, I can sense a real change in him. Something else happened in Boston, I'm sure of it. Something he hasn't told me about yet."

"Did he give you any of the details about his visit with Jillian?"

"No," Rita looked back out the window and cleared her throat before continuing, "we got a little side tracked and he didn't go into it." Was it getting warm in there? She was nervously tapping her pen again. "He made it sound like a clean break, but he's still not acting like himself and I can't find an explanation for it." Rita's voice trailed off into a whisper and still, she didn't turn around.

**Something strange** is definitely going on here, George thought. He remembered how much comfort Rita had been when he went through his divorce from Andrea, and he wanted to be able to help her now. He quietly got to his feet and walked over, placing a comforting hand on her upper arm as he spoke to the back of her head.

"It's very hard to be a man in today's world, Rita. So much is expected of us. We have to be strong when we're feeling weak, and we're not supposed to show our hurt to the world while at the same time being sensitive to others. It's confusing at the best of times. Chris is just caught up in all this. He's had to deal with a lot of emotional issues in the last few days, and he's probably just reacting to it all now." He felt some of the tension leave her shoulders. "Give him a little more time. If he doesn't come around, talk to him about it."

Rita turned around to look at George, wanting to believe what he was saying. "I hope you're right, George. I thought I could relax after Chris returned from Boston, but instead I'm even more worried."

"Well, I haven't seen Chris yet this week, but I do know that if he'll talk to anyone, it'll be you."

"So, you think this could all be a delayed reaction to Boston?" Rita was beginning to see the logic in that idea.

"I'd bet on it." George agreed.

"Thanks, George." She smiled in relief.

* * *

**"Hi Denise,"** Chris called out to Donovan's secretary as he headed straight for George's office door. "Rita still inside?"

"Hi yourself stranger," Denise answered quickly. "Yes, she's still here. And where have you been hiding lately?" she questioned, her smile provocative and inviting.

Chris laughed, enjoying her teasing nature. "Well, believe it or not, they let me out of this place for a couple days, so I was out of town taking care of some personal business. But right now, I've got to grab my partner and get back to work." Chris gave the door one quick knock before walking in. "Hey, George, get your hands off my partner!" he called out, only half joking as he noticed Donovan's hand on Rita's arm. Uh oh, it looked like he was breaking up a serious discussion.

George and Rita jumped at the sound of Chris' voice. George quickly dropped his hand and turned to greet Chris. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Lorenzo?"

"I did knock, Donovan. You two finish up on the Randall case?" He wasn't exactly sure why this little scene was beginning to bug him, but it was.

"We were just talking about grabbing some lunch, weren't we, George?" Chris' appearance had flustered Rita and she wasn't ready to deal with him alone yet.

"Actually, Rita, I can't make it today. I'm due at the courthouse in about fifteen minutes." George was checking his watch as he spoke. "I'll have to hear about your travels later Chris." He leaned closer to Rita. "Talk to him," he suggested softly as he picked up his briefcase. With a final wave at the two of them, he was out the door.

Rita could hear George talking to Denise in the outer office as she looked over at Chris. She remained at the window, aware that this was the first time they had been alone in a room together since the night before. Denise stuck her head into the office as Rita was turning back to look out the window.

"Chris, Rita, I'll see you two later. I'm going to lunch." She winked at Chris before turning to leave.

"Bye, Denise," he laughingly called back.

Looking over at Rita he noticed her back was to him as she continued to stare at the scenery outside. He quietly went over and locked the office door. He then walked over to the window and stood right behind her. There was only an inch or so separating them. The light, floral, fragrance she wore stirred up memories of the previous night. His fingers were itching to bury themselves in her hair again. He knew she was trying to ignore his presence, but her shallow breathing betrayed her. He raised one hand to touch her, but paused right before making contact. Had she looked behind her at that moment, she would have been stunned. The look in Chris' eyes spoke volumes.

"Everything okay, Sam?" he questioned in a throaty whisper.

"Sure Chris. Everything's fine," she answered without turning around.

**"Are you mad at me?"** his voice practically purred, and it sent shivers through her.

"No, I'm not mad at you, Chris." Her husky whisper was so quiet now it barely registered. Her mind was fighting to stay focused as her body reacted to his nearness. She felt like she would burst into a thousand pieces if he touched her, but she would die in a minute if he didn't. Unable to stop herself, she relaxed and leaned back, her body making contact with his. His hands closed around her waist and held her secure against him.

Chris closed his eyes and let contentment wash over him. He knew if either one of them made a sound, the spell would be broken.

Rita placed her hands over his as they pressed against her stomach, creating a core of heat that was difficult to dismiss. She felt liquid and drowsy as she closed her eyes and gave herself up to the moment. The sensation was new to her. Even when she thought she was in love with Eric, this complete emotional and sexual awareness had been missing. Chris could disable her defenses with just a gentle touch. Her momentary trance ended with the sound of Denise's phone ringing in the outer office.

Stepping away from Chris, she turned to look at him and raised a had to stop him from approaching, even though he hadn't made a move. He stood frozen on the spot without saying a word. He just kept looking into her eyes as if trying to communicate directly with her heart.

"Chris, this can't go on." her eyes pleaded with him to understand. "We've been partners too long to get caught in this trap."

"Sure, Rita. Whatever you say." Chris nodded and agreed softly. He turned back to face the window. "I just came down here to get you. Captain Lipschitz wants to see us. You go on ahead. I'll catch up in just a minute."

Rita stared at his back; confusion written all over her face. Why was he agreeing with her so quickly? What else was going on here? Knowing they didn't have time to discuss it now, she decided to do as he said and she turned to leave. Reaching the door, she was surprised to find it locked. Taking one last look at his profile against the window, she unlocked it and walked out.

**The minute Rita closed the door** behind her, Chris moaned and leaned his head against the glass. He was trying to go slow and play things her way, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. It wasn't just his frustrated libido. Sure, he wanted to grab her, push her down on the desk and make a few memories they'd never forget. But most of all, he wanted the two of them to be able to acknowledge the depth of their feelings for each other. He needed to tell her he loved her and he needed to hear she loved him. It seemed as if they had always owned a part of each other's soul, and it was time to admit that there could never be another for either one of them. No more wasted years.

If anything, these last two days had proven that their bodies were in complete agreement with their hearts. The combination was heady, and just might prove fatal to him if the current situation didn't change soon. At least he was making some headway. Rita was definitely responding to him, and hopefully these responses would help her be able to face some long-ignored truths.

Sighing, he knew it was time to get back to work. The Captain would be getting impatient by now. If he wasn't careful, their esteemed leader would throw a wrench into his whole plan. The old rule still applied. Nothing physical between partners. It wasn't going to be easy to keep this from him, but any hope he had of working things out with Rita depended on it.

* * *

**Two hours later,** Chris and Rita were just finishing their preliminary investigation at the scene of a murder near the West Palm Beach border. The call had come just in time to save Chris from another interview with Captain Lipschitz. Personal problems were pushed aside for now and professionalism took over.

Rita finished her conference with Diana, the medical examiner on the scene, and went in search of Chris.

"Hey, partner," she called out when she found him in the living room of the multi-million-dollar home. Rita whistled softly as she spotted an original Van Gogh hanging on the wall above the fire place. Robbery did not seem to be a motive in this case.

"Hey Sam," he responded deep in his own thoughts.

"I just talked to Diana. She said that the time of death was approximately 2:00 a.m. She'll know for certain after she gets Mr. Denton back to the shop. One thing we do know for sure is that it was one stab wound, right to the heart that killed him." Rita continued her recital of the facts, "No wife, no kids, owned a recording studio until just a few years ago. He sold out to a major label and retired here at the age of fifty. What a shame." Rita looked up to find Chris watching her.

"What?" she noticed that the thoughtful expression was still on his face.

"Nothing."

"Come on. What is it? Did you find out anything interesting from the neighbors?" she queried.

"No, nothing like that. I was just thinking about Mr. Denton. The man worked for years to earn this kind of success and what happens? He dies alone with only his killer for company. No family to care what happens to him. What good were all these possessions to him tonight?" Chris glanced around the room, shaking his head at the senseless tragedy

Rita watched him curiously for a few moments before answering. "We all end up alone, Chris. That's one lesson I learned a long time ago."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Rita." He spoke from his heart but he could read the skepticism on her face. "I'm tired of being alone," he continued quietly as he headed for the front door.

"Ah, we're back to Jillian again, Sam. I thought you settled everything in Boston." she trailed after him as he made his way through the crowd outside the house. "We'll see you back at the shop," she called out to Diana.

"No, we are not back to Jillian again. That chapter of my life is over," he responded with mild irritation. As he opened the driver's side door, he met her eyes over the hood of the car. "I thought I made that pretty clear last night."

**Well, what could she say about that? ** Changing topics quickly, Rita suggested that they go by the studio that was once owned by the late Mr. Denton. Settling into the car and strapping on her seat belt, she wondered how long it would be before she and Chris could be completely comfortable with each other again. Denial was becoming familiar territory.

* * *

Chris and Rita entered the homicide division of the PBPD side by side through the swinging doors before making their way over to their desks.

"I don't know about you Rita, but I am starving. How about dinner?" Chris eyed his tired partner affectionately.

"Ugh." she answered disgustedly. "I don't care how many openings I've been to; I never have the urge to eat right after one. How can you even think about it?" Rita threw herself into her chair and leaned back to watch Chris.

"Oh, come on Sam. It's almost seven o'clock and I know you missed lunch today. Probably breakfast too. Am I right?" he teased. Taking off his jacket, he hung it on the back of his chair.

"Yeah, you're right. But don't lose any sleep over it. I'm fine." She couldn't take her eyes off of his hands as he sat down and began began searching through the files on his desk. They were strong, expressive hands with long, slender fingers. With a slight shake of her head, she put a stop to her wandering thoughts and refocused on what she was supposed to be doing.

"There you are, partner!" Michael called out as he walked into the department. He ignored the hostile glare that Chris sent his way and perched himself on the corner of Rita's desk. "I tried to catch you this afternoon but you had already left. I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight to say thanks for all your help on the Randall case."

Chris spoke up before Rita had a chance to respond to Michael. "That happens to be my partner you're talking to, Detective." His face tightened in irritation as he stared at Michael's back. The nerve of this Romeo. He forced himself to take a deep breath before continuing. "And we were just now discussing our own plans for dinner." He looked at Rita, waiting for her to confirm this and was surprised to see her glaring at him.

"How about it, Rita?" Michael asked, ignoring Chris' comments.

Dragging her eyes off of Chris, she looked up at Michael and was surprised to see what Chris couldn't. Michael was looking down at her with a teasing glint in his eyes. Somehow, he knew that this was really bothering Chris, and he was enjoying it.

She looked from one to the other again before making a quick decision. She'd had enough for one day. She was not going to take part in any of their male ego games. Ignoring them both, she reached for her purse and rose from her chair, "I think you two should go out to dinner together. The testosterone level around here is a little too high for my taste. I'm going home." Both men watched her in surprise as she headed out the door.

Michael straightened up off the desk and shot Chris a parting smile before preparing to leave, "Oh well, maybe next time. I guess I can't win them all."

Chris was out of his chair in a flash, stalling Michael with a firmly placed hand to the detective's chest. "Just remember Price, you aren't winning anything or anyone around here," he lowered his voice, his body taut with barely suppressed anger. "That's my partner you're talking about, and if I ever hear about you trying anything with her, I will personally make sure you never bother her again." With very slow, controlled, movements, he lowered his hand and stepped back.

Interesting reaction**,** Michael thought to himself. This is just too easy; like shooting fish in a barrel. He couldn't resist pulling Chris' chain just one more time.

"Last time I checked Lorenzo, your partner was a grown woman, capable of making her own decisions. I don't think she'd appreciate the fatherly routine."

Chris narrowed his eyes as he stood nose to nose again with the cocky detective. He was desperately trying to control his temper and he spoke in a slow, clipped tone. "I'm well aware that she's a grown woman, Price, and I for damn sure, don't need to be her father to care about her. Just watch your step because I'll be right here looking over your shoulder." Chris held Michael's gaze; his fists unconsciously clenched at his side. His patience was close to running out.

Michael was the first to drop his eyes, realizing he had pushed Chris as far as he could for his own safety. "Whatever you say, Sergeant." he shot back with cheerful irreverence. He liked Rita a lot, just not in the way Chris assumed. In fact, he didn't dislike Chris, he just wouldn't mind knocking his arrogant attitude down a peg or two. He was always getting compared to Lorenzo because of the similarities in their ages and experience. With any luck, he too would someday have a partner like Rita.

This was probably a good time to make a hasty retreat. "I'm outta here," he called out as he headed for the door. He thought it best to control his widening grin until he was safely in the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chris watching his every move. When Chris and Rita finally straightened out whatever was going on between them, there was every possibility that they could all get along. Well, if Chris ever got over this jealous streak. Anyway, he'd had enough fun for today. It was time to head home.

**Chris watched Michael swagger** out of sight and he was still fuming. The guy was a real jerk. He didn't stand a chance with Rita. She was too good a judge of character and would see through him in a minute. So why had she walked out earlier? He was just trying to save her the trouble of getting rid of Mr. Hot Shot Vice Detective. The guy worked with her for a few days and suddenly he thinks he owns her. No chance in hell.

Taking a deep breath and settling back down in his chair, Chris took a few minutes to just stop and think. This was getting ridiculous. She was all he could think about. This situation with Rita was taking over even his work life. Five minutes ago, he was ready to rearrange Michael's face. To actually take violent action against a fellow officer. He needed to regain some balance. But how could he do that without Rita's help? And how long could he go on pretending that everything was fine? The trip to Boston had flipped a switch for him and brought clarity with regard to his own feelings in a way he hadn't thought possible just four days earlier. He knew Rita was trying to figure out what was wrong. She just hadn't come to the right conclusion yet. Did he have the patience to let her get there on her own?

He knew how her mind worked. Any declaration of love on his part, so close to his break up with Jillian, would be looked on with skepticism. He needed to use the desire that had always been there between them to insinuate himself into her life in a new way. Friendship would never again be enough. Sighing, he hoped his profound love for her, and his belief that she loved him in the same way, would sustain him.

"Lorenzo, you got a minute?" Captain Lipschitz called to Chris as he walked out of his office.

Chris jumped to his feet, startled out of his daze. No way was he going to get cornered by Cap this late in the day. He wasn't ready for the promised lecture yet. "Sorry Cap, I was just on my way out. In fact, I'm half an hour late already." Chris was in too much of a rush to put his jacket back on, so he threw it over his arm as he headed for the door. "Have a good night Cap," he called out as he left.

**Captain Lipschitz stood in the doorway** of his office watching Chris' hasty exit. There was something going on with that kid and it was really started to worry him. He may have postponed their little talk for now, but there was always tomorrow. Shaking his head, he decided to put his concerns behind him and head home to his wife.

* * *

**Chris smiled as he dialed Rita's phone number**. He had a plan to get back on her good side. Three rings later, he tried not to panic. He had assumed she was going to go straight home after work.

"Lance," a tired voice finally answered.

"Did you eat yet?" Chris questioned. A grin appeared as he pictured her in her apartment.

"No, not yet, Chris. What's with this recent fascination about my diet?" she questioned without enthusiasm.

"You're my best friend. I worry about you, Sam," he said soothingly. "I just picked up an order from Wo Fats and I've got all your favorites. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I don't think so, Chris," she responded quickly. A little too quickly.

"Come on, Rita," he persisted, "there's too much here for me. I was counting on you."

"I'm tired, Chris. It's been a long day and I was just going to toss a frozen dinner in the microwave."

Rita was desperately trying to come up with an excuse to avoid a repeat of last night. He had to admit, she sounded exhausted.

"Rita, there is no way I'm going to let you settle for a frozen dinner after starving yourself all day. If you don't want me to come in, I won't. I'll just leave the food at the door and take off." This wasn't going the way Chris had planned, but he wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet.

"That's not necessary Chris..." she pleaded.

"I'm not giving in Sam. My partner's health is too important. If you don't want me to come over there, why don't you hop in your car and head over here. I'll have everything set up by the time you get here,"

Okay, okay. I'll come over. Give me twenty minutes," she muttered in defeat.

"Great. See ya, Sam" Chris hung up the phone grinning in triumph.

* * *

When the doorbell rang half an hour later, everything was ready. The dishes and food were set out on the counter, the wine was opened, and the stereo was playing softly in the background.

"It's open, Rita!" Chris yelled from upstairs.

**Rita opened the door and glanced around**, looking for Chris. She wasn't sure what type of mood to expect tonight.

"Where are you, Sam?" she called out hesitantly as she noticed the soft jazz playing in the background.

"I'll be right down. Why don't you have a seat and pour the wine."

Rita made her way over to a bar stool and sat down before pouring them each a half glass of wine. Experience had taught her that mixing Chris and wine could lead to trouble. She sipped from her glass slowly, enjoying the light fruity flavor. Her eyes were drawn to Chris as she watched him bound down the stairs of the loft. He was wearing his old gray sweats with his gray Michigan sweatshirt. She was convinced he cut off the sleeves just to torment her with his beautiful arms. She set her wine glass down and hoped the sudden flash of sensual hunger she felt wasn't reflected in her eyes. She clasped her hands together tightly, willing them to stay put and not reach out.

Chris watched her silently as he made his way over to one of the bar stools and sat down.

"I'm glad I changed before I came over," she teased looking down at her jeans and over-sized PBPD sweatshirt. "I was worried that it might be formal, but I decided to risk it."

Chris smiled at her attempt to break the tension. "Everything's ready, why don't you serve yourself," he said as he offered her one of the take-out containers.

Rita took it from him, being careful not to let her fingers make contact with his. This is ridiculous, she thought to herself. She set the white container back down on the counter.

"Chris..." she began hesitantly, "I can't keep this up."

Chris looked up from filling his plate and noticed her expression. "What's wrong?" He was back on his feet, taking the step that brought him right next to her. He reached for her hands and held them in his, pressed up against his heart.

She didn't pull away, but she had to make him understand. They were partners, friends, equals in every way, but something felt out of balance right now.

"This is why I didn't want to come over here tonight," she confessed, being totally honest with him. "I can't stand this tension that's been between us since you returned. I don't understand it. I don't want to lose you, Chris, but something changed for you in Boston, and I'm not sure what that means for us."

"Rita," Chris responded quietly but confidently, "you could never lose me."

"Come here," he urged, pulling her off the stool. They resettled themselves on the couch and he moved to sit behind her so he could encircle her with his arms. His chin rested on her shoulder in a long familiar manner.

Many moments over the last five years had been spent reaching out to each other in just this way. When Rita thought that Eric had been murdered last year, Chris had held her as she cried over the pain and loss. And when Chris had first learned that Jillian was leaving for Boston, they'd sat like this for hours at the beach, watching the sun go down. As long as they held on to each other, they could keep the world at bay and try to insulate one another from some of its sadness and loneliness.

"Chris, you're scaring me," she murmured, acutely aware of his warm breath on her neck.

"What are you afraid of?" His unmistakably sensual whisper reached out to her as he tightened his arms.

"I'm afraid of what's happening to us, Chris," she paused, struggling to find words to describe the changes she was sensing, but didn't know how to interpret. He shifted behind her, loosening his hold. "Don't leave," she pleaded.

"I never will, Sam," he whispered into her hair, "I never will." Chris' heartfelt promise reached her as if carried by a warm breeze, so soft and alluring. "I've been scared too, Rita," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" She turned her head so she could see his expression. "You always seem so sure of yourself."

"It's just an illusion. For years, I thought I would never find that one important element that seemed to be missing in my life. I tried to not think about it, but Jillian's leaving brought it all up again and I think that's why I've been so restless lately."

"And which important element would that be?" Her curiosity was now piqued.

Chris watched her tuck a wayward lock of hair back behind her ear. His fingers massaged her tense shoulder muscles as he confessed, "I realize now that I never thought I'd be able to find a woman I could love for the rest of my life.

"You've been in love a dozen times before," she reminded him. Donovan's words still haunted her.

"That might be a slight exaggeration," he said, determined to be completely honest. "I admit there were a couple of times where I had myself ninety percent convinced, but there was a reason why those relationships didn't work out. Every woman that I've ever been with has always been jealous of you and I tell them that they just don't understand the way it is between us. But Jillian understood. Better than I did. She said that the reason I couldn't commit was there wasn't enough left."

Rita took in his words, nodding in understanding as his fingers continued to work their magic on her shoulders. "We love each, but we're not in love, Sam. That's what I always told the men in my life."

"And I think that was the truth."

"But now?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Now I realize that I've been lying to myself for a long time. There is only one true love for me in this lifetime."

Years of inherent caution prevented her from turning to accept what Chris was saying just yet. He felt her hesitancy and sighed, forcing himself to proceed slowly. He didn't want to scare her now when they were finally making progress.

"Ah, Sam," he called to her softly, "I know you don't like change, but I think this was inevitable." Taking her chin in his hand he turned her face to him, watching her closely as he spoke from his heart. "You seduced me the first time I saw you. I just knew. But we weren't ready yet and I wouldn't trade these last five years for anything. We've been able to build a friendship that most people can only dream about. I know you in a way I can't explain, even to you," he paused, still holding her chin, his thumb gently teasing her bottom lip. "I swear, Rita, I feel like I was born with your imprint on my soul." Leaning forward slightly he brushed his lips across hers before drawing back and letting her go.

Chris watched her struggle to get past the wall of self-discipline and control that she had built for protection over the years. He knew she was afraid, but he had faith in her strength and a belief that they were meant to be together. He took her hands in his, trying to transfer some of his certainty to her. There was no need to hide behind that wall anymore.

The emotions that Chris had unleashed with his words threatened to overwhelm her now. Rita knew it was time to make a choice. Was she willing to risk losing that one person who meant more to her than her own soul? That's what was at stake. She could either surrender to what was happening between them, admit the true depth of her feelings, or draw back into that safe place she had relied on for so long. Either decision could put her relationship with Chris at risk.

It was amazingly easy to decide. This was Chris. He was her best friend, her partner, the most important person in her life. Now was the time to take that leap of faith and trust him with her heart. Somewhere along their journey together she had gone from loving him to being in love. She was aware of Chris patiently watching her. Pulling one hand out of his grasp she reached out to touch his face. She ran her thumb across his lips before leaning over and placing her lips against his. She felt him shudder as she placed kisses along his chin and the side of his mouth.

Aware of the giant step she was taking, Chris was afraid of scaring her off, so he forced himself to remain still and wait for her next move. He groaned as she continued her gentle assault. Just when he thought he couldn't withstand another minute of the exquisite torture; Rita wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, capturing his mouth with her own. Chris didn't need any other encouragement and he joined her in a kiss that was gentle, but warm and demanding. His arms encircled her and he pulled her on to his lap, closing the distance between them.

Rita took control of the kiss, possessively exploring his mouth. She could feel the heat of his skin radiating through his sweatshirt.

"Rita," Chris whispered huskily, breaking contact with her lips for a moment. "You're so beautiful." The words slipped out as his gaze took in her half-closed, desire filled eyes. He'd waited a lifetime to see her look at him this way. He couldn't resist going back to taste her again.

Sometime later he forced himself to focus. "Rita," he tried to get her attention as he took hold of her face with his hands. She turned to kiss his palm, her lips unwilling to break all contact just yet. He cradled her cheek but spoke firmly, needing her full attention before they went any further. "I have to say something to you, Rita, and I need you to listen."

Rita stopped what she was doing and gazed at him with concern, remembering the last time he called a halt to their lovemaking.

Chris continued talking without breaking eye contact. "I need you to know that I love you, Rita. Heart and soul, I love you. And... " Chris exhaled slowly and paused before continuing, "I need to hear that you love me." He remained frozen, waiting for her reaction.

"Christopher..." she whispered, unable to say anything else just yet. The beauty of his simple declaration caused tears to pool in her eyes.

Her hesitation sent Chris into a mild panic. He was still vulnerable enough to have doubts. "I need to hear it from you, Rita and I need to know that you mean it," his throaty whisper pleaded with her. "Or we stop right now. I won't accept anything less. Not now, not with you. You mean too much to me."

Rita quieted him by placing her finger tips to his lips. "Chris, please, just give me a minute," she begged, trying to reassure him.

Chris captured her fingers against his lips with his free hand, the other still holding her snug on his lap. He closed his eyes as he kissed her fingertips and the palm of her hand, unwilling to let them go. He felt Rita's lips in his hair as she rested her head on his for a moment.

"I love you, Chris," she murmured, her lips moving softly through his hair.

He kept his eyes closed as he allowed the words to wash over him.

"I think I've always loved you. I tried to hide from it because I didn't want to lose you. But when I thought you were going to move to Boston, it felt like I was slowly dying inside." Rubbing her cheek in his hair one last time Rita leaned back and lovingly framed his face with both hands, looking directly at him, willing him to open his eyes.

Loving the feel of her cool palms against his overheated cheeks, he felt the intensity of her gaze and slowly opened his eyes. Cool blue eyes met warm green ones. Chris knew he was seeing the face of true love for the first time since he was a small child sent to live with a grandmother he loved beyond all measure. This. Right now. Took his breath away and humbled him at the same time. There were no words to describe the precious gift she had just given him. With one arm wrapped around her waist and the other placed under her knees, Chris stood up, carrying her in his arms. Rita's arms wrapped around his neck and his mouth descended on hers. The kiss was hot, wet and demanding as he made his way over to the stairs.

As they reached the first step he let go of her legs. She turned towards him as her body slid down his until her feet touched the ground. Needing to get closer to the heat, she grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt and yanked it up over his head before tossing it aside. Chris parted his legs and pulled her between his thighs. He moaned in ecstasy, loving the feel her body against his. Hunger was exploding through him and he just couldn't get close enough. He was kissing her neck as his hands reached under her sweatshirt to caress her back. Rita pulled away for a moment to catch her breath and her eyes glanced up the stairs to the loft.

"No more running away from this, Rita," Chris murmured as one hand moved from her back to lightly cup her lacy bra. Rita was beyond rational thought as her mouth returned to his chest, alternately kissing and tasting him. Never before in his life, had he wanted a woman as much as he wanted her now. "Are you sure, Rita?" he begged for final acquiescence, knowing he was quickly losing control.

Forced out of her sensual haze again, she focused on what Chris was saying. Her Chris, he was at it again. Would he ever learn that there were times when words weren't necessary? They'd have to work on that.

"Chris..." she hesitated as if unsure. Daring to tease him, Rita caught a brief look of uncertainty on his face before she trailed her hands down the length of his spine. She slipped them into the waistband of his sweats before whispering into his ear, "Shut up and love me."

What an inspired idea. Chris laughed out loud with pure joy. What a team they made! Rita gasped with surprise as he swept her off her feet. Her arms went flying around his neck to hold on. Smiling at her best friend, her eyes silently gave him the commitment that was so important to him. No more doubt, no more fear. They headed upstairs to start a future filled with passion, laughter and love.

**END Of**

**Story 2: Passages in Truth**

_To be continued soon in_

Story 3: Destination of the Heart

(more of a short vignette about

the morning after – I think. Haven't read it in 20 years.

Yikes!)


End file.
